wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Danuhau
Stop fighting If you wonder where my talk page went, read my most recent blog post. - Danuhau (talk) 19:29, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Question What's an "adminmentor"? When I visit the " " page, it says I don't have "permission to block this user from editing" and also says, "The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Administrators, Bureaucrats, Wikia Staff, VSTF, Wikia Helpers, adminmentor."... --Boggy B 13:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :answer. You aren't an Admin, Bureaucrat, Staff, or Adminmentor. :-captain falcon (I am seriously going to leave and was never blocked in the first place so don't say none true things Boggy B.) ::Captain Falcon — That's an answer, but not to the question that was asked. ::Boggy B — An adminmentor is someone who contributes to the Admin Mentor Program (AMP), which is a program set up by Wikia to help out inexperienced admins/wiki communities. When it is determined that a particular wiki will receive aid from the AMP, one of the contributors to the project will be given " " rights (which are functionally normal admin rights, with the stipulation that they won't use most of the rights unless the absolutely have to) on the wiki in question so that they can help out with a variety of things, ranging from best practices for using certain tools, to making/changing MediaWiki pages and templates, to SEO. ::So, in short, adminmentors are exactly what they sound like: mentors to inexperienced admins. ::Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Captain Falcon, I originally wrote another rude message for you here, but I've removed it, so read this instead (only Captain Falcon should click on that link, it's a private message). :::Oscuritaforze, thank you for telling me. I'm glad you're not inactive like everyone else. But one more thing (sorry for all the questions), Koenachtig, Orangitu, and Danuhau are all sysops instead of administrators (that's what I saw in ). Aren't sysops slightly different than admins? I thought they were "Wikimedia administrators with limited admin privileges" (I got this information a long time ago, from an online dictionary). :::--Boggy B ::: 12:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::"Sysop" and "administrator" may have had different meanings at one point (maybe in the early days of Wikipedia), but they are now used interchangeably. Any user you see listed as a sysop on any wiki has admin rights on that wiki. ::::Oscuritaforze (talk) 18:14, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, you have quite a lot of wiki knowledge. ::::::--Boggy B :::::: 18:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Danuhau, read this. So look, a lot of stuff going on, I thought I should talk to you here. 1 I was NOT blocked, 2, I said that those who don't believe are in DANGER of ending up in Hell because since that person hasn't accepted Jesus's forgiveness, if they die in that condition, then they will have to pay the price for their sins THEMSELVES, 3 have you seen that edit war? I think Boggy should stop insulting me. 4, i think you should end all this, Boggy B is behaving badly, you said if he did that again then he will be banned for "God (<--- how Boggy is insulting me, NOT capitalizing that word) Know how long" I'm not saying "BAN HIM!!!!!!" I'm saying since you run this house, YOU should set your ground rules and carry out your promises, that's what my parents do (and still do, and NO I'm not a hairy man, a young kid) so you should do it as well. ---Captain Falcon ( 15:22, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) :You are the worst user Wikia can have and you deserve to be banned more than anyone else. You still can't spell "Danuhau"? What is wrong with you? Are you dyslexic or just that stupid? Oh, and I'm behaving badly? You are being annoying and you are completely useless. Either go make some edits or just leave this wiki and never come back. All you do is INTENTIONALLY start arguments (saying your religion is "the truth" or "a way of life", and constantly trying to capitalize the "G" in "God", although you're not supposed to because it's a goddamn QUOTE). And it's offensive to you that I didn't capitalize the "G" in "God"? Good job proving yourself to be an extremely religious, sensitive little 13-year-old boy. You're not supposed to edit quotes. And do you know what offends me? Your atrocious spelling and grammar. Danuhau, I had enough of this little parasite starting arguments and whining over such useless things. Here's the plan... :Oscuritaforze, you know that "special ban" you were talking about? And you said you don't trust Danuhau to use it properly? Well, we have no choice. No matter how many times we ban Captain Failure, his I.P. address changes and he returns. Danuhau can just use this "special ban" ONCE, on just one user (Captain Failure) and he won't have to use it again unless he really needs to. Oh, and Captain Failure, after your permanent ban, think about what you've done and learn how to spell "Danuhau". Let me repeat his name several times so you can finally learn how to spell it properly: DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU DANUHAU! :--Boggy B :195.142.46.36 16:04, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ^ my point exactly --- Captain Falcon :Why won't you just leave? WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK TO START MORE ARGUMENTS? :--Boggy B :: 02:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ^my point as well ---Captain Falcon : Stop dodging my questions. Now answer me on this: Why do you keep coming here just to start more arguments? What is wrong with you? Why won't you go make some edits, or just leave and don't come back if you won't do anything useful here? : --Boggy B : 05:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :: answer: I'm not starting any arguments, I just care about you. :: ---Captain Falcon ::: I saw another one of your stupid edit summaries, and do you think I care if you "dislike" what I've done? This is not your talk page you bossy little brat. No ignorant 13-year-old boy can tell me what to do. And since one of your messages weren't actually replies (as you said), I decided to keep it that way. But don't you dare edit or indent my messages or signature. '''And yes, you are starting arguments, and if you really cared about me, you would leave me alone and let me go to heaven, but instead, you're trying to drag me to hell (by converting me into a Christian). If you cared about yourself, you would become a Muslim so that you can go to heaven, but instead you're staying a Christian so you can go to hell (and again, trying to drag me to hell with you, by trying to convert me into a Christian). Also, the "H" in "heaven" or "hell" does not need to be capitalized. ::: One last thing, why do you care about me if I hate you and don't want your so-called "help"? You are my worst enemy on this wiki and what I want more than anything is for you to be permanently blocked. ::: --Boggy B ::: 18:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: I said "I dislike the SUDDEN PAGE FORMAT" that caused a useless edit that appeared, and because Jesus Loved worst people. He loved Judus, He loved MANY people who DESPISED him, fine, I'll leave, I'm gonna stay Christian, ok? I'm not TRYING to start any arguments, it just HAPPENS, every time I Join an area an argument always starts and I'M always the one who is to blame, and I did nothing, it's no one's fault. Ok? I will pray for you. And I will leave, but I will watch this wiki, if someone talks smack about me or lies about me I will come back. If nothing happens for 1 week, I will leave forever. I'm gonna leave you with 1 final question, it's a rhetorical question. If Ali really existed, would he really send a clueless 13 year old who was taught the TRUTH to Hell? Think about it. :::: --- Captain Falcon ::::: You're not trying to start an argument? Then why do you keep saying "Christianity is the truth, Islam isn't" every time you come here? What kind of fool would say that while trying to avoid an argument? And of course you're to blame for these arguments, you're the cause and you keep trying to PROSELYTIZE on a wiki based on a video game about military annelids. This is not the place for that. You are not supposed to be religious here, especially while making edits to articles (I remember that some of your edits were religious). Also, I already told you this and I'll tell you again, Ali was NOT A GOD, or a "fake god" or whatever. Where the hell did you get that nonsensical idea? Ali was a human being, he really did exist and he was the son of the Islamic prophet Muhammad. Not a "god" or "deity" or anything like that. Go to Wikipedia if you have to. ::::: And for the last time, YOU WERE NOT TAUGHT THE TRUTH. Go ahead and stay a Christian (if you want to burn in hell for eternity, it's not my problem), but you seem to hate Islam, for absolutely no reason other than "they're not Christians like us" and "most of them are terrorists" (which is obviously not true, that is stereotypical and you're being very racist). You know nothing about Islam, why can't you just do some research? Before you leave, PLEASE just do some Islamic research or watch videos related to Islam, and I'm not trying to convert you into a Muslim (again, I would never proselytize), I just want you to stop being a racist buffoon and hating Islam for no good reason. I want you to respect my religion, and if you do, I'll respect yours. In fact, a lot of Christian children about your age have been converted into Muslims, and they chose their path, they were not forced into becoming Muslims. A lot of other people from other religions (including Christianity) also have been converted into Muslims, because they know that Islam is the truth. You can stay a Christian if you want, but don't hate my religion without even knowing ANYTHING about it. Anyway, after you leave, no-one will "talk smack about you" or "lie about you". Leave and '''never come back. And if you do come back and start another argument, you will be permanently banned and you can never return, even if your I.P. address changes again. ::::: We were both friends back then (well, ALMOST friends), we also wrote those "memes" together. And after the argument we had on Danuhau's blog, I apologized and I tried to forgive you so we could continue writing our "memes" again like we did before, but you never apologized back. You completely ruined your chance. After that, you became my worst enemy on this wiki and I only want you gone. So, goodbye and good riddance. I am warning you to never return, unless you make some edits to pages and never speak to me again. ::::: --Boggy B ::::: 02:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: As I have said many times, all actions are taken to consideration. Falcoln, the only reason you are around is to try save everone who does not believe in christianity, and that is simply beyond acceptable. And yes, I run this "house" until Orangitu drops by or a get another admin to help with the management. ::::::: - Danuhau (talk) 18:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC)